Ongoing clinical work with over 100 headache patients suggest that voluntary control of hand blood flow is successful in the self- management of migraine headaches for many of these patients and thus holds promise as a treatment for this common psychosomatic disorder. The voluntary control is achieved by a combination of autogenic training and biofeedback training. The research proposes a careful evaluation using an experimental design with pretest-post test conditions and four treatment groups with "true" migraine patients randomly assigned to the groups. The groups are (1) a no treatment group, (2) autogenic training group, (3) muscle tension biofeedback group, and (4) skin temperature feedback group. The design allows a comparison between autogenic training, muscle tension feedback, and skin temperature feedback. Moreover, extensive baseline and follow-up data is collected.